


Little Moments

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Snapshots of Nowhere [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	Little Moments

Sam’s reclined against the windshield of the Impala, staring up at the starry South Dakota sky. It’s quiet at Bobby’s, peaceful this far out of town. Crickets chirp here and there, and the distant sound of frogs echoes from the creek.

He can hear the screen door creak open and bank shut, and the heavy sound of bootsteps coming down the porch stairs. They crunch across the gravel and drag through the dirt, and it isn’t until they stop next to him that he turns to look at Dean.

"Alright, Sammy?" his brother questions softly.

Sam nods wordlessly in return, and reaches his hand out to Dean. The other man clambers onto the hood of the car, and Sam pulls him to rest against his chest. “It’s pretty,” he murmurs into Dean’s ear. Dean offers a nod and a content sigh in return, sinking into the warmth of his brother’s arms, tipping his head back on Sam’s shoulder to stare up at the sky.

They drift in the seas of their own thoughts as their eyes trace across the stars, but they’re not lost. Not really. As long as they have each other, they never will be.


End file.
